


Teacher's Pet~

by squipster



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, kinda unholy but you get the gist of smut anyway, mwah, ngl idk what to lable this as so have these instead, this is CONSENSUAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squipster/pseuds/squipster
Summary: teacher fucks a twink, pretty self explanatory
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Teacher's Pet~

**Author's Note:**

> before y'all get on my ass about this, it's a college thing. jeremy's 18 and squip is in his early 20s

Class was dragging on with students just watching the clock tick down.  
Jeremy was mostly focused on his teacher, Mr. M. For some reason Jeremy found him attractive. Probably cause he was young and smart but who doesn’t have that one teacher they would wanna nail/get railed by?

Jeremy spaced out for a moment, just thinking how he would look getting fucked against a wall by this man. He could practically feel his hands all over his body, trailing down to his-

“Jeremy!”

He flinched out of his trance and focused back on the class. “Y-yes..?” He squeaked out, scrambling around for his notes.  
“Answer the question and class is dismissed.” Mr. M said, staring Jeremy down like he was some kind of freshly cut steak.

Jeremy felt the entire class’s eyes on him, just feeling more nervous than before since.. everyone hates that, amirite?

“Uhh.. 3 = 4x - 5?” He mumbled, staring down at his notebook. He never said he had to answer correctly, just the question. Mr. M probably won’t even care that it was wrong.

Mr. M just shrugged and dismissed the class cause fuck school and learning and Jeremy scrambled to grab his stuff, getting out of his seat quickly and bolted towards the door before he felt a firm hand on his shoulder stop him and pull him back. “You stay here.” Mr. M said in a slightly stern tone that made the other students go ‘oooooh’.

Jeremy whimpered and sat back down haltingly, watching the others leave and Mr. M closed the door silently before walking over to the boy. “So.. care to tell me what that was about?”

“T-tell you what, sir..?” Jeremy stuttered, focusing on the ground before he felt a hand sweep under his chin.  
“Jeremy I saw the way you were staring at me.” Eric smirked. “Highly inappropriate behavior but y’know what? I don’t care.”

Jeremy cocked a brow as he stared, taking in every detail of his teacher’s face. “You don’t..?” He asked quietly, feeling a sudden lump in his throat and his face heat up. God this dude was so hot and for what??

“Course not.” Mr. M shrugged. “Why don’t you tell me what you were thinking about?” He asked, standing up and placed his hands on Jeremy’s shoulders from behind.  
“I won’t tell a soul~” He hummed in Jeremy’s ear which sent a chill down his spine. A good one though.

This was life changing. Honestly out of all the people he chose to get railed by, his number one is finally about to happen.

“Well.. uh-..” He began then paused for a moment, glancing up at him. “Why don’t.. you show me what you think I was thinking about..?” he mumbled, clearing his throat after.  
Eric, who was Mr. M ‘cause screw that, looked down at Jeremy as he went back in front of him, slamming his hands down on the desk. “You sure you want that?”

“Positive..” Jeremy breathed out, feeling his heart race with anticipation. He felt his pants tighten at Eric’s semi-lustful gaze, letting his mind race with predictions of what was about to happen to him.

Eric made sure all the doors were locked and windows were covered up before he got started. He sat back on the desk then picked Jeremy up and placed him in his lap before pulling him into a sloppy kiss.

It felt like they were both ready for this, Jeremy needily clawing at Eric’s shirt to get it off while Eric was gripping Jeremy’s waist and pushing their crotches together to get some type of friction.

Moans slipped from Jeremy’s throat, finally managing to somehow get both of their shirts off. Wasn’t intentional but he wasn’t complaining.  
Eric’s lips traveled down his skin and onto his chest, teasing him slightly, sucking at the sensitive nubs.

A slightly louder noise came from Jeremy that time, immediately getting hushed by Eric. The teasing was too much for him at this point even tho they just got started; his chest was heaving, his face was flushed with his pupils blown.

Eric picked up Jeremy, pulling him into another kiss as he made his way to his own desk, sweeping everything off of it with his arm then sat Jeremy on it, fumbling around with the button to his pants to get them off.

Jeremy sighed as he finally got some relief off of him, continuing to grind against Eric desperately, Eric just enjoying the sight below him.

“You look so pretty like this..” Eric mumbled, cupping one of Jeremy’s cheeks and pulled him into a much gentler kiss this time then pulled away, slipping two fingers in Jeremy’s mouth since,, y’know, prep.  
Jeremy sucked on the fingers while he watched Eric fumble around getting his own pants off with his free hand which he got off once Jeremy was done or thought enough was coated.

Eric slipped off Jeremy’s boxers then slowly pushed in the two fingers into his bootyhole.  
Jeremy hissed silently, feeling a little pain which went away a few seconds later. Not the first time he’s done this. 

Well- sex, yes but fingering, no.

What really shocked him was that Eric’s standards were low enough to fuck him.

Eric moved his fingers around, curling, ramming, scissoring, any other technique he knew, hitting Jeremy’s feel good spot a few times to get him worked up.

Jeremy felt tears form in the corners of his eyes which seemed to be more prominent when he felt a hand wrap around his half hard cock.  
Eric grinned down at him as he began stroking it slowly which just started to send Jeremy to the edge.

“G-god just fuck me already~!” He pleaded, looking up at him with needy eyes, mewling slightly as he felt the fingers slide out and something else nudge at him.. Something bigger.

Holy shit this was the moment he was waiting for.

Eric pushed the tip in, letting Jeremy adjust to it before he continued.  
Jeremy slung his legs over Eric’s shoulder since he was getting fucked on a desk and not a wall but either way, he couldn’t complain much. This was way better than toys or his own hands.  
He pushed back for the cock to go further in and Eric just took that as a sign to continue moving so that’s what he did.

Eric shoved the rest of his dick inside of Jeremy which they both moaned loudly at.  
Jeremy panted heavily as Eric thrusted, wrapping his own hand around his dick since he wanted even more pleasure.

He jerked himself with every propel, choking out moans and pleads to himself and Eric, letting his hand go faster, edging himself a little.  
Jeremy gasped a little as he felt his g-spot get brushed, vigorously tapping Eric’s arm as some form of ‘right there!’ but not verbal.

Eric took the hint almost instantly and rammed his cock into the spot which made Jeremy’s eyes roll back in absolute bliss. Everything Eric did made him feel good.  
He got more kisses on his body along with a few marks; bites and hickeys.

Jeremy was so caught up in the moment that he didn’t even feel the sudden coil in his stomach which meant he was close but he couldn’t properly form words at the moment. He’s always wanted to get fucked this thoroughly and it happened.

“E-ric-.. Gon-onna ..-cum~” He managed to get out, slowing his hand to a stop and let Eric finish them both. 

Eric just nodded since he was in the middle of a few moans since he, too, was close.

He cupped Jeremy’s face as he came inside him, moaning into the kiss; Jeremy kissed back, moaning into it quietly as he came all over his stomach, feeling tired.

Jeremy collapsed back on the desk as Eric pulled out, catching his breath as he glanced around the classroom to get back to his senses. 

“Holy shit..” He mumbled breathlessly, sitting up. “That was.. life changing.”

“Was it really?” Eric joked, sliding his clothes back on, handing Jeremy his.

Jeremy slipped his clothes back on, taking a few painkillers before he fully got up and started walking since that pain in the ass was gonna be there for a while. Not like he cared. He didn’t care about anything or anyone or even getting caught! He got what he wanted and that’s all he needed.

He thought to himself silently as he slowly walked out into the empty hall, wondering if it’ll happen again.

A little extra credit wouldn’t hurt anyone, right?


End file.
